


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #50 : « Gifle »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [50]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Dark, Drabble, Father issues, House Palpatine, Legends Never Die, Naboo - Freeform, Palpateen, Palpatine Needs a Hug, Theed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Sheev Palpatine a le malheur de rentrer chez lui en retard, et son père va clairement lui faire comprendre qu'il est mécontent de son comportement.
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #50 : « Gifle »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°7 : Gifle & Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791600) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Angst et Father Issues. Si ces deux thèmes sont votre kiff, alors vous êtes servis ^.^'
> 
> Date de première publication : 07 décembre 2016

\- Où étais-tu passé ? tonna Cosinga, alors que Sheev venait à peine de passer le hall d'entrée.

 _Quel aimable accueil_ , pensa ironiquement l'adolescent de quatorze ans. Mais toute trace de possible amusement eut tôt fait de disparaître de son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, car le père s'approchait à grands pas furieux de son fils aîné.

\- La nuit est tombée depuis plus de deux heures, et ton dernier cours de la journée s'est terminé depuis au moins le double de temps. Je répète donc ma question : où diable étais-tu passé ?!

Sheev avait effectivement quitté son dernier cours de la journée, philosophie, depuis maintenant cinq heures, mais il n'avait pas souhaité rentrer à l'appartement familial de Theed immédiatement, sachant pertinemment qu'il y retrouverait une mère silencieuse, des frères et sœurs moqueurs, et un père haineux. À la place, il avait donc semé son garde du corps – que Cosinga avait engagé pour empêcher son fils de commettre de nouvelles frasques –, et il s'était promené dans la ville, avant de s'arrêter à la bibliothèque où il avait définitivement perdu toute notion du temps, plongé dans un roman historique sur l'Empire Sith.

\- J'étais à la bibliothèque, marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard. Pour étudier.

\- Et tu as laissé ton garde du corps en arrière, bien évidemment.

\- Je n'ai besoin de lui pour savoir me gérer, s'exclama l'adolescent en relevant le visage vers son père dans une expression de défi.

 _Clac !_ Sheev vacilla sous l'impact de la gifle, et sentit la douleur piquer tout le côté gauche de son visage, de sa bouche à son oreille – mais la douleur était devenue une habitude lorsque l'on vivait en compagnie de Cosinga Palpatine.

\- Il faut croire que si, cracha l'homme, puisque tu n'es pas capable de rentrer à l'heure chez toi. Monte dans ta chambre, maintenant, tu es privé de repas.

Alors Sheev s'exécuta. De toute manière, il n'avait plus faim, et il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de sa famille.


End file.
